


kissing foreal

by cihuai



Series: how to love [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends MinBinJin, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically changbin supposedly teaches hyunjin how to kiss, fr just a kiss fic, minho literally doesn’t appear until later, that’s about it, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: hyunjin doesn’t know how to properly makeout with someone, specifically minho, so his immediate response is for changbin to teach him how to kiss.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: how to love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	kissing foreal

**Author's Note:**

> let’s all take a shot of orange juice for how many times ‘kiss’ was said in here.

"teach me how to kiss." 

there's a warm, pacified finger prodding at changbin's ribcage. it's only ephemeral; an ineffectual and futile diversion that could pull him away from his work – could, but not quite. 

the grating, pestilential scratch of his pen to paper is prominent, encasing the warm air of the room. the blue ink jots lyrics, the lyrics carve permanent placement in one's mind, and the mind creates a tune that'll cling for days on end. it's an easy, yet very strenuous process that changbin has grown accustomed to. think, write, create, and then send it off to chan for strategizing and approval. most rough drafts never fall through, ending up somewhere labeled as for approval, but it's good for changbin's want for sanction. 

it's definitely a pull; changbin practically being engulfed within his work, heedless towards the way hyunjin attempts to draw his attention. the midnight air to the living room, and the radiating heat from hyunjin's body pressed into changbin's side proves incompatible. it's a bit of a distraction and a source of lazy comfort so late in the night. 

the taller boy had wandered into the living room about an hour ago, trudging sleepily, eyes drooped slightly as he made a comfortable palace into changbin's personal space. he was upset — disoriented even – on why changbin had chosen to skip bedtime with him and minho and work his brain elsewhere. he's needy, he knows that, which rightfully explains his unsatisfied givings of affection and cuddles; minho's two arms and thrown out leg just wasn't enough for hyunjin. 

so, here he lies, fingers making idled work with the hem of changbin's sweatshirt, voice hoarse after not speaking for the last twenty minutes. the silence before was anything but excruciating, rather comfortable and suitable for changbin's haphazard mind. hyunjin had broken that tube of tranquility though, opting to wedge into the air with the thoughts that had been swarming his insides as of lately. 

changbin's fingers hadn't stopped where they lie, drilled against the pen as his eyes skim the room, lost in thought with what lyrics he's aiming towards. perhaps he'd heard hyunjin just a second ago, but it's passed his ears as muffled nothingness. 

"bin," hyunjin pushes, eyes following the soft whir of the heater in the corner of the room, a tiny, orange light glowing, indicating that it's powered up. hyunjin likes the sound of it, it makes great installment for his underlying want to crash against changbin's shoulder. "did you hear me?" 

this time, the demanding stir of changbin's thoughts comes to a stop. maybe it was hyunjin's unforgiving finger that won't let up on his side, or the way his button nose rubs against the linty material of changbin's grey sweatshirt – but, either way, those two pinpoints make great work for shifting changbin's attention on the needy. 

"uh, yeah, i heard you." the older breathes out. there's an empty line now separating changbin's last paragraph from a new one, and for a second, hyunjin wants to curl up and perch himself over the coffee table to read over the scribbled writing. he reprimands though, remembering the many times changbin had kittenishly told him to mind his own business. 

the thing is, sure, hyunjin knows how to kiss. or, per say, he knows how to peck, briefly canoodle, air-kiss, smooch – whatever name he could come up with that wasn't associated with actually kissing; kissing for more than three seconds. he's been with minho and changbin for a good year and a half, so he'd be expected to have mastered the arts of simplicity; making out – more like, kissing foreal, in hyunjin's words. 

but no, he hasn't. hell, he hasn't even mustered up enough guts and will-power to approach the topic. 

at first, he'd admire the fact that minho and changbin would occasionally share kisses without him sometimes, or even have those hot makeout sessions that hyunjin would barge in on after a long shower. changbin would flush, while minho offered a smile, beckoning a beet-red hyunjin over. he joined in, never intruding on something he's always been so welcoming on. but, there's another thing: hyunjin would only deliver chaste pecks, then squeal and tense whenever minho's lips embraced his for a beat too long. 

"what's the deal, baby?" minho would chuckle against his lips, soft and gentle hands running passively along hyunjin's sides. though, that was all – as in, hyunjin shrugging and kissing the corners of minho's lips one time before burying himself beneath the comforters. 

neither of them never necessarily bothered questioning his odd auras of affection, for their relationship only rarely and occasionally consisted of overbearing needs of affection. sure, hyunjin had his very needy and pleading moments where he'd beg to be cuddled, pampered, and attention receiving for as long as he pleased, but that was all. nothing else but the three of them and their personalities that mixed so well, yet so oddly and unexpectedly. 

hyunjin finally wants to pursue the obnoxious and definitely overrated acts of actually kissing his boyfriends – kissing foreal. 

"hyung," hyunjin huffs through his nose, fingers peeking out from his red, thin sweater that's actually minho's. it's covered in cat hair and the distinct smell of minho's body lotion. "pay attention to me for two seconds, please." 

there's a small smile pulling at the corners of changbin's lips, and it's so obvious from hyunjin's current position. short, nail-bitten fingers release the victimized pen, eyes traveling to lock with hyunjin's. from here, hyunjin could so perfectly make out the prominent dark bags hideously decorating changbin's lower lids. 

"one, two – alright, back to work." 

a small, but gradually growing pout darts and lands perfectly onto hyunjin's lips. he'd been hoping for a better response; changbin happily indulging him and welcoming whatever hyunjin innocently had up his sleeve with open arms. that hadn't happened though, he only receives a careless slap to the face. 

"hey, no, that is not what i meant." hyunjin scoffs in mock-offense, recoiling back against the couch. the soft, eased cushion against his backside only briskly shifts his mood, slowly swinging him into a state of relaxation before he's speaking again. "i asked if you could teach me how to–" he swallows around nothing. since when had his confidence drained itself completely? he's not sure, but the brown curtains sweeping the floor of the living room deems a good attention-grabber for hyunjin. 

changbin hums low in his throat, listening. he's scribbling over certain words in his book, marking unequivocal points to go back and revise later. hyunjin mimics his sound, more out of easement and congenial habit than anything else. 

"i'm still listening, jinnie." changbin says after some time. it's soft and persuading, coaxing hyunjin out of the dirty, self-deprecating grave he's managed to dig in three minutes flat. the way hyunjin allows himself to function always astonishes changbin. 

hyunjin cracks a smile. "teach me how to kiss?" he offers quickly, so quickly that changbin has to blink three times over. 

"what do you mean?" changbin's looking directly at him now, expression dancing with amusement. his eyes pull a squint and that same, intoxicating smile has returned for collateral damage to hyunjin's heart. 

"i mean," hyunjin drags along the last syllable, opting to maneuver in closer to changbin's side. he's now pressed against him like before, shoulders and thighs coming in hot contact. "i want to learn how to make out now." 

changbin blinks. "oh." 

"only if you're cool with it, you know." hyunjin panics just a little, taking the treacherous route where he begins to believe that he's offering more than just a tiny bite of things. 

the whir of the heater becomes oddly apparent in the silence now, and so does the faint scratches of the carpeted floor from a now awake cat. hyunjin could only hope that changbin doesn't catch the way his breath hitches. 

"hyunjinnie," changbin politely offers a derision chuckle, setting his ink pen aside. this time around, he shifts a leg more comfortably onto the couch, letting his body aim towards hyunjin's in a more respectful and hearing manner. the boy before him had lifted from his position on his shoulder, now anxiously chewing away at the chapped skin of his lip. it's so, so endearing. "if you wanted to makeout with me, you could've just said so in the first place." 

hyunjin's eyebrows knit, eyes rolling as he provides changbin with his quiet giggle – the time was very inappropriate to convey anything more than that. 

gentle fingers find changbin's warm hand, encasing it into his own, watching as they interlock as he's watched in admiration. hyunjin knows that changbin is only tickling his funny-bone, partially trying to mop away any lingering anxiousness that clings onto hyunjin so mindlessly. that, and the way changbin brings a single hand up to sweep along hyunjin's bangs helps him moderate correctly again. 

"well," he sing-songs, resuming changbin's unlikely game for just a second. that only earns him a swat to the arm. 

"oh, shut your mouth." changbin sneers, no malice behind his tone. "come here." 

there's a smile blooming onto hyunjin's face after that, content with the way he's managed to pull changbin along. the task proves easier than he's initially thought; prying a preoccupied changbin away from his work, and somehow being the cause of his contagious smile considering the time. all that within ten minutes – hyunjin has a record beneath his fingertips. 

changbin catches hyunjin short of his paltry leap onto him, arms circling around his torso. despite being nearly six-feet tall, his legs taking up the majority of his body, hyunjin's petite waist makes him all the more alluring. changbin had thought about it to himself one day, whilst minho had verbally expressed it many times over. 

hyunjin's eyes sparkle slightly when he stares up at changbin, shoulders hunched, position awkward. there's faint red blotches pricked into the skin of his lips, only becoming evident from the close approximation of their faces. constantly having to remind hyunjin not to skin his lips raw could become quite debilitating to changbin and minho. 

hyunjin fondles with the strings of changbin's hoodie. "so, are you going to kiss me now, or do i have to initiate it myself?" his smile has changbin's lips upturning, too. 

"i'm not sure," changbin glances at hyunjin's lips once, which certainly doesn't go unnoticed. he's not asking for a kiss, it's just become something of the normal – a routine that naturally happens whenever hyunjin's lips get too close to changbin's field of vision. "maybe i want you to initiate it." 

"hyung." hyunjin whines, burying his face into changbin's clothing. when he blinks for a second too long, he's again prompted with the impression that he should be asleep right now, buried beneath the comforters and minho's warm body. 

"alright, alright." changbin's chuckling, bringing hyunjin's face back up, fingers snug with warmth. 

when they finally lock lips, hyunjin breathes languidly through his nose. it brushes along changbin's face, but he can't bring himself to mind much. he's tired, and hyunjin's tired, they're not exactly in the position to be expectantly heedful. 

somewhere in between, changbin presses further, hyunjin's lips denying to part. he's trying to press multiple, quick and wet kisses to changbin's lips, which is nothing new. he seems eager, and that makes changbin chortle and reluctantly draw back, only for hyunjin to prop himself up correctly and throw changbin his finest frown. 

"why'd you-" 

"because you weren't opening your mouth." changbin says matter-of-factly. he's using his thumb to swipe away the remaining evidence of smooching that hyunjin had left under his lower lip, eyes coated in mirth. "how am i gonna teach you how to kiss if you're denying me?" 

"oh." hyunjin sits up, expression writing into thought. "i'm sorry, let me try again." 

when changbin throws him a certain look, smile never faltering, hyunjin nudges at his shoulder. it's his way of knocking off some of the awkwardness that might be building unbeknownst to him – or maybe he's just reading into everything terribly strong. changbin won't blame him though, it's a habit that he's also been struck with.

"are you sure?"

"yes, hyung, i'm sure."

and then they're kissing again. changbin's gently engulfing hyunjin's tired, sleep flushed cheeks into his hands, bringing him closer, guiding him into another round of hopefully fervent kisses. if possible, when their lips touch this time, it's more gentle; less of a mess of saliva due to changbin being attentive with how hyunjin lands. 

changbin's thumbs prod softly at hyunjin's cheekbones, delicately planting short, light kisses to hyunjin's upper lip. he's preparing him for what's upcoming, and hyunjin takes it like a champ. 

"open your mouth, come on." changbin finally urges when they both make it there, briefly parting, but lips staying in tact. hyunjin is chasing after changbin's taste, liking the soft kisses previously painting the corners of his lips. he's obviously not aware of changbin edging him on to phase two, which is both engaging and a tad bit frustrating. 

when hyunjin successfully parts his lips for changbin, the older takes the opportunity amongst himself. swiftly, he lets his tongue clash with hyunjin's top set of teeth. that lasts a second long, for hyunjin's pulling on the fabric of changbin's sweatshirt and there's a noise of protest itching the back of his throat. changbin can taste hyunjin's breath like this; it's not the worst thing in the world. 

changbin stills him, bringing one hand down to encase hyunjin's hip. the younger male is now propped on one knee, their foreheads touching as hyunjin committed in pressing further. now that he's gotten a taste of what changbin feels like inside of his mouth, he's yearning for more. 

it's when hyunjin pushes his own tongue past the others' lips, that changbin splutters, pulling away with a soft wheeze and a laugh. "baby, fuck." he chokes around a chuckle, cheeks crimson with merriment. "eager? that was rough." 

hyunjin's face burns a pretty color, expression swiping between various stages of embarrassment. he hadn't meant to practically shove his tongue down changbin's throat, truthfully, but that's how it happened in all of those romance movies that he's watched. there's no way he's doing something wrong. still, he apologizes. "oh god, i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to tongue-choke you, i just thought that you were giving me permission to-" 

"hyunjin," changbin chuckles again. "it's fine, i'm just messing with you." he's reassuring him quickly, knowing the faulty consequences that he'll have to face if he'd done otherwise. hyunjin's fragile, he knows this. "well, sort of." 

hyunjin whines his liability, hands coming up to shelter the obvious signs of distaste on his face. 

"how about we go to bed, okay?" changbin brings both feet back to the floor, warm and subtle. "i'm sure minho's cold without us." 

it doesn't take much for hyunjin to brush it off, thanks to changbin praising his kissing skills (which is definitely just a lie because hyunjin knows that he'd done terrible) while he cleans up after himself. changbin's just too kind, and some part of hyunjin hates that – only because he wants to improve, yet changbin isn't leaving any room for that with his praising. 

they walk hand in hand down the room and to the threshold of their bedroom. hyunjin's whisper-whining about the situation while changbin tucks his notebook away in his separate underwear drawer. it's for changbin's amusement and hilarity for the most part, and he doesn't mind as they both climb into bed beside minho's sleeping figure. 

"we can try again tomorrow, yeah? maybe even with minho too?" and hyunjin could only nod at that; unsatisfied, unsure, wide awake, and still marinating in his own tomb of embarrassment. 

"fuck, hyunjin, that hurts."

"shit, sorry!" 

hyunjin had came down apologetically hard on changbin's lower lip, barely even forty seconds in the session. somewhere in the midst of it all, he'd gotten carried away, completely unfocused on changbin's words of guidance. it was a mess, the kiss was a mess, and hyunjin's emotions towards the fresh incident was the biggest mess of them all. 

hyunjin watches as changbin recoils, one hand feeling over the premises of his lip. hyunjin cringes internally when he lands on the unorthodox cut stuck to his lip like glue. 

hyunjin had come to changbin not even a full two days later, reminding him softly, persuading him into another awaited bout of _teach me how to make out, please_. he'd caught the older alone, minho running a couple of errands and being void of the house for the time being. he'd been skillful with his timing, and for that, he was thankful. 

changbin though, had no idea what he'd been pulled into. 

"remind me again on why minho can't know about this?" changbin hovers over the bathroom sink now, eyes squinted as he analyzes the cut hyunjin had made. thankfully, there's no blood, and hyunjin can feel the tightness in his chest subside. "i mean, he's our boyfriend, and i almost feel bad for hogging all of your kisses lately." 

hyunjin grins, perched against the frame of the door. "almost?" 

"yeah, almost." 

whenever changbin sends hyunjin that particularly stare, they nearly fall into a kiss, but changbin's shredding the moments to bits with a simple scoff of disapproval. 

"jesus christ, you're insatiable." he mocks, turning back to the mirror. "answer my question, by the way." 

there's a simple reasoning for hyunjin's exclusion towards minho: he has a burning desire to make out with him, but his kissing skills are bordering the name of awful and unpleasant. to make matters worse, minho's the god of kissing – mastered it with such ease and delivering its finality with precision. hyunjin is surely envious. 

the way the older kisses changbin makes hyunjin burn with something akin to want – something he doesn't like to bury within himself. having no experience with something related to sealing his mouth to minho's, feeling the others tongue envelope the roamings of his mouth, is a fault that hyunjin has to take the head of. he's grateful for the lack of rush that he receives from the boys, but truly, he's also troubled. still, minho and changbin are aware of his struggle with verbalizing his wants and feelings, and this only frustrates him even further. 

"oh, well," hyunjin clears the air, as well as his throat. changbin makes quick eye contact with him from the mirror, brow raised, teeth toying with his new blemish. it only weighs on his heart heavier than before. "because i want to surprise him with my new skills." 

the room gradually grows irritatingly hushed, room desolate of noise. eyes follow the way changbin's hand presses against the marble of the countertop, black strands of hair shielding the raise of his eyebrows. "your new skills?" the shorter questions, amused. "you can barely tongue me down without harming me in some way." 

hyunjin tracks the joke that laces changbin's words, though it still manages to flechette the tender beginnings of hyunjin's chest. "that only happened, like, what? once?" 

"twice." 

"okay, twice." 

when changbin exits the dimly lit bathroom, hyunjin follows, filling his ear with his words of rubbish. initially, changbin had found hyunjin's sudden interest regarding making out appealing – exceptionally accepted due to his lack of inauguration in the first place. it was cute, certainly. 

still, his reasoning has a surge of varied emotions brewing a ruckus in changbin's abdomen. minho is anything but ppersistent with unfavorable subjects, which is mainly why hyunjin's deficiency towards the next step hadn't become a topic in need of discussion. he's understanding, un-rushing, yet so, so measured and advising with regard to the feelings of his lovers. it's one of his admirable traits – changbin likes to think, at least. 

"i just kind of want him to be proud of me, you know?" hyunjin mumbles into changbin's back, warmly settled on the bed once more. changbin hadn't pressed substantially on the erstwhile occurrence, opting to let it be a misfortune of the past – for hyunjin’s sake, of course. 

“yeah, i know. i totally get that.” changbin goes idle with a game on his phone, listening. 

there’s a decent, steady dynamic surrounding their relationship. minho is the head, changbin is the follow up, and hyunjin lands somewhere around the foot of it all. changbin and hyunjin caught alone would automatically conduct a higher, more immediate position for changbin himself; changbin becomes the ensuing head and fills in minho’s position as best as possible. it works, and as long as hyunjin remains comfortable, situated in his obsequious arrays, then everything would remain adequate. 

therefore, changbin is more than understanding towards hyunjin’s unequivocal want to make minho proud in some way – any way. he, too, occasionally seeks approval, praise and acceptance from the oldest of them all. he’s just as much of minho’s baby as hyunjin is. 

“just don’t fuck his mouth up like you’ve done me.” changbin tacts on. when hyunjin giggles from behind him, shoving him ahead a little, changbin is just thankful that hyunjin had come to him in the first place. 

it takes some time for them both to settle back in, knees knocking as they face one another. the silence only edges another round of giggles, majorly produced by hyunjin’s paucity will to hold himself together. 

it’s not difficult this time when changbin pulls hyunjin in for possibly their hundredth kiss of that day. their lips are swollen, the muscles in changbin’s cheeks have grown agitated, and hyunjin is positive that he’s low on saliva. occasionally, hyunjin presses forwards harsher than before, lower lip just barely grazing directly over changbin’s cut. there’s a well of pity that’s filled in his chest, though there’s no time to dwell on it when changbin is pulling back, eyes low and lips shining. hyunjin could feel his breath hitch on the spot. 

“you’re a good kisser now, i guess.” changbin smiles with lazy eyes. 

“you’re–“ is all hyunjin manages to get out, knowing he looks just as pathetic. he wants to tell him just how pretty he looks, but his shortens of breath and their bedroom door creaking open halts everything. 

minho stands there, just as enthralling as always. a grin charms the substructure of his face, palms and fingertips bloomed a dusty pink, nose scrunched up in what could only be identified as veiled amusement. “am i disrupting something?” comes with a long breath, boots clanking the wooden floor of the bedroom as he grates forwards. unsurprisingly, his cheeks never downturn even as he sits at the foot of the bed, slipping his shoes off of his socked feet. 

“no.” hyunjin answers instead, protesting from the back of his throat when changbin knocks his knees again, facing minho. hyunjin enjoys the way changbin shifts wholly around the other, and he’s guilty of the same behavior. “i’m sorry that we were like, getting it on without you and all. i mean, i know you don’t care, but it must be pretty weird to–“ 

“hey, angel?” minho says from his place on the bed, back greeting their eyes. changbin rushes to cling to him as soon as possible, arms wrapping merrily around minho’s shoulders. the way he warmly envelopes changbin makes hyunjin’s chest swarm contently. 

“yeah?” he says, perked up. 

“shut up.” minho speaks around a chuckle, turning around, but not before delivering a soft one to changbin’s lips. when he stalks towards hyunjin, the younger can’t help but to smile, mirroring his current expression. there’s a bite to his heart, and it’s instantly recognized as the profound admiration that he holds for his boyfriend. “watching you and changbin kiss is my favorite pastime.” 

minho’s fingers against hyunjin’s cheek are cold, racking the inceptions of his face with flutters of goosebumps. it’s an obvious sign that he’s been in the cold for some time, fingers paling a soft, familiar pink. 

“that’s totally not creepy at all.” changbin scraps at the last remains of endearing warmth lingering in the bedroom – all the while smiling up at the older. 

“yeah, hyung, you make it sound odd.” hyunjin adds in, faux innocence clinging to him severely. changbin’s uproar of laughter only influences hyunjin’s own, room clamorous as minho supplies his superlative eye roll. 

“fools.” minho chuckles, eyes soft. his fingers still linger along hyunjin’s jaw, softly grazing and prodding alongside the even blading. it coaxes hyunjin into a state of serenity, something that comes easy with minho’s known presence. “just come help me put these groceries away.”

changbin is the first of the two to stand. there’s still a smug smile painted on his lips, eyebrows raised in pure glee. “on it, captain.” 

“changbin–” 

“i’m not sorry for that.” 

somewhere in between hyunjin’s guiltless takes of laughter, changbin nearly welds in before being ushered out of the room. there’s two, fresh sets of smiles adorning their faces, minho’s other hand coming up to welcome hyunjin’s forlorn cheek. like this, hyunjin finally rising to his feet, he makes detail of just how much taller he is compared to minho – it’s not by a long run, but it still holds room for upcoming teasing. 

quickly, minho leans in to peck his lips, reminding the younger through a mumble that changbin is waiting for them both. that alone falls upon deaf ears, hyunjin chasing after minho’s lips for a second longer. 

“wait, hyung, i–“ hyunjin lets his hands come up to loop around minho’s wrists, enjoying the way his hands grow warm against the skin of his face. minho is looking at him expectantly, expression locked in utter confusion. “i want to show you something that i’ve learned.”

minho’s head tilts. “oh?” 

“yeah.” hyunjin breathes, anxious as he gnaws at his lower lip. very few fingers idly tap at minho’s wrists, studying his demeanor for any shifts or doubts. hyunjin’s relieved when none of the sort traces back to him. “can i kiss you for a second?” 

suddenly, minho’s chuckling again, nodding slowly in thought. there’s the faint sound of cans and plastic bags being fondled with in the distance, which only manages to remind hyunjin of the hurry that he’s in. “well,” the olders’ chest rumbles. “i mean, obviously yes, but you’d better hurry because changbin won’t like us staying behind to suck each other’s faces off.” 

that doesn’t take much for hyunjin to urge forwards, catching minho short of their close approximation. minho’s lips against hyunjin’s own feel chapped, and hyunjin’s mind jumps at all of the things he and changbin had down concerning that. 

there’s an obvious omen given to hyunjin, minho slightly amused as his lips upturn against hyunjin’s. a brief moment comes where he attempts to speak, but hyunjin presses forwards, lips parting. the moment arrives where minho obliges, capturing hyunjin’s game skillfully and precisely, playing along. he’s sweet and soft when hyunjin’s tongue grazes the pink skin of his lip, chuckling once, smile never faltering. 

hyunjin whines somewhere in between it all, chest tight and frown apparent when minho pulls away. they remain connected by the forehead, minho’s eyebrows raising against hyunjin’s skin. 

“excuse me, but what was that all about?” minho offers. 

hyunjin whines again. “you didn’t let me finish.” he’s toying with the collars of minho’s shirt, refusing to break contact. “i wanted to makeout.” 

“what’s your reasoning?” 

“changbin’s been teaching me how to, you know, kiss foreal. i wanted it to be a big thing when i finally made out with you, but someone isn’t letting me continue.” hyunjin adds emphasis to selected words, pulling back to rightfully give minho the eye contact that he deserves. his stare is brimmed with merriment, eyes singing octaves of amusement directly into hyunjin’s soul. 

his only response is a snort. “that explains why you two are always blushing when i come home.” there’s a hint of a joke tied within that hyunjin catches, and minho screeches when he gets shoved in his shoulder forcefully. “just come here and finish what you’ve started.” 

“what about changbin?” 

“he’ll be fine.” 

when minho finds placement on their shared bed, hyunjin designates his lawful spot seated on his thighs. they giggle some, smile, caress and share pecks before minho’s softly assisting hyunjin into a kiss. he’s only slightly less gentle than changbin, pressing harder, detaining hyunjin’s lip as he speaks through his teeth. he tells hyunjin when and where to place his tongue, opposing at the fact that the taller had actually messily thrashed minho’s teeth twice. 

hyunjin finds embarrassment in practically having minho order him around on something he’d thought he was well educated on. having the smaller male grip his waist, breathe against his lips, and speak to him softly wasn’t a route that he’d plan on taking, but he takes it without objection. 

minho pushes out a laugh, words threatening his lips as he delivers praise directly to hyunjin – though, his commendation falls short when hyunjin eagerly bites down on minho’s lips. minho recoils, hisses, and watches as hyunjin’s face contorts into shock and utter disbelief. 

minho and changbin awkwardly match bruises the following day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, i hope you enjoyed this. it’s currently two in the morning and i’m highly frustrated with ao3 rn so uh yeah i apologize
> 
> leave your thoughts? have a nice day everyone <3


End file.
